To begin an ed :new:
by DemonFeatherPen
Summary: Edd's new discovery of himself risks his new acceptance into the in crowd... Ed finds a new love,but is it the person he really wants to love?... source of Eddy's anger and selfishness revealed... one side slash... T for slash... Pleas R&R... First story
1. We're New

A/Sumary:(_So you can see if you wanna read it before you waist your time XD!!)_

_Double-d discovers something about himself that could risk his new acceptance into the "in-crowd"… _

_Ed finds a new love… but is it really the person he wants to love?_

_Eddy has to deal with his angry abusive father and manipulative step mom… Dealing with them has caused him to wish never to be like them… but is it too late… and what happens when Eddy's anger goes too far…_

PS: There is one sided slash in the story… Meaning one half doesn't know about it XD any way… I want to reveal it but it might ruin the story… so I guess you should wait and see…

EEnE are cartoon network property… and not mine… though that'd be cool

O but the two new Characters Alex and Jen are mine…

**Chapter 1: We're New**

Eddy Spread himself across his bed his chin length black hair, which was shaved on the sides and back, draped over his pillow. He did not want to get up but he knew he had to he couldn't be late for school AGAIN, though he could get away with it before his father's chick of the week took it upon herself to be his mother and make sure he was "making something of himself just like your father." Yeah that skank would say something like that to win my father over. It was her fault his real mother left.

As though on cue he heard some one knock on the door, "Baby, are you ready?" Eddy hated when she called him that. It was almost like she was trying to make him forget his _Real _mother and accept her as his own new mother, but that would never happen. She didn't really care about him she just wanted to win him over so nothing could stand in the way of her marrying my father and being in his will.

"Don't call me that slut!" He shouted back as he sat up. He walked over and gathered his things as her heard her bang on the door.

"How Dare you!! Don't make me bring your father up here!!" He heard her shout through the door as Eddy walked over to the bathroom. He brushed his hair back and gelled his hair so it would spike back. He looked in the mirror and gave a little wink, sexy.

"What so you can fuck him in front of me?" The banging continued as he reached over and gathered all his earrings and placed them into his ears, and to top them off he put in his brow piercing.

"OPEN THIS DOOR LITTLE SLEEZE!!" He didn't feel like wearing his tongue ring today but for her it was worth seeing her anger. She hated it. He smiled broadly as he stuck out his tongue to look at the stud._Ladies love a guy with a tongue ring._ He then placed all his rings on and placed on his chain bondage pants. He then put on a long sleeve shirt that had a group of faceless people, and the band name "Death Mania" written across it. He checked his pockets making sure he had his cigarettes and lifted his bag. He walked over and finally opened the door with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Which he placed to piss her off.

"Mornin' Bitch!" He walked past her only to look back to find her eyes glow red with anger. O how it made his day just to see how pissed he could make her. He had to find away to make her pay. Not only did she sleep with her father during his mom's marriage to him. She also left him for some other younger richer man. She left their family leaving Eddy to deal with "mother" after "mother", only to come back after being dumped by that "rich" man. And she expected him to like her? What a dumb bitch.

She then to Eddy's surprise smiled at him sweetly. "O Eddy why are you so mean to me… I just want you to like me." With that he realized why. His father towered over him looking down at him with anger.

His father pulled him by the ear down the stairs. Eddy trying to follow so not to feel the annoying pain, but his father was too fast. Once down the stairs his father threw him on to the couch and gave him a stern look. He glared at her smirking face. O how he wanted to put that hoe in her place. His father noticed this and grabbed Eddy's face turning it to him. Holding his face in place he began. "You better treat Cindy with respect! I love her and someday she will be your mother."

"I DON'T WANT THAT HOE!!" His father smacked him knocking him down on to the couch. Eddy held his now bruised face as he looked up at his father. His father pointed a strong stern finger at him glaring.

"That will teach you some respect! Now get your ass to school before you really piss me off!" Eddy got up in anger and walked to the door. But not before picking up a glass cat from Cindy's collection pocketing it. Unseen by His father and the Hoe.

Once out side he chucked it at the street. "STUPID BITCH!!" It shattered into a beautiful fire works display of broken glass. Though she had won this battle the feeling of destroying something she prized made him feel better. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it while lost in his thoughts of anger. His trance was broken when he heard a familiar voice trail behind him.

Double-D walked over with his long black hair neatly tucked under his usual cap yet flowing with each movement of his steps. He tied it behind his head so it would stay out of his way when he studied. He looked down fixing his black vest. He wore a long red buttoned down shirt that he allowed to hang down from under his vest. He was anal but luckily some of it subsided allowing him to leave his shirt un-tucked, but though a little "wild" he still buttoned it neatly and had neatly tied black tie at the collar and folded down the collar flaps of his shirt. As he walked the chain that connected to his belt looped clanged and clattered by his black jeans. He looked over to find his friend looking down at the pavement covered in shattered glass. Double-D sighed as he looked over, must be having a bad day best not to anger him too much today. Probably found out he couldn't have that CD player he wanted, Double-D giggled to himself as he remembered anything as simple as that could set him off.

"Salutations Eddy… Eddy! Are your smoking again?!" He looked back to Double-D who had a blank look of shock. "Do you know what it does to your lungs! Tar coats your lungs turning it black… blah… blah…" Eddy wasn't really listening he was just looking over at Double- D blankly. He knew that double-d hated it when he smoked. But he was having a bad day and he REALLY didn't need this right now.

"What if I like my lungs black, have you ever thought of that?" Eddy puffed at his cigarette and walked forward to Ed's house. Double-D knew that was usually his cue to stop nagging him. He followed Eddy quietly wondering how Eddy became so selfish yet so self destructive. He watched as Eddy banged the window that lead into Ed's room. "YO! MONOBROW YOU READY!!"

The pair heard shuffling as Ed ran around looking for his clothes.

Ed ran from one side of the room to another looking for the comic he had just gotten. He loved it so much and he wanted to share it with his friends. As well as read it during class. It was an action blasting conclusion of rabid humanoid chips from the planet Zedior. He found it and in his excitement he climbed through the window. "LOOK WHAT I GOT GUYS!!" He stood gleaming only to find Eddy laughing hysterically and Double-D covering his eyes. "What?"

"MAKE YOURSELF DECEINT MAN!!"

"Good job ed, you forgot to put on clothes."

Ed looked down in confusion as he saw he was in nothing but a dirty pair of under pants. He had nothing on except the various piercing that covered his face. He put so he could look scary like a monster. "O sorry guys I forgot" He smiled and climbed back into his room to gather his clothes.

When he came back out with a Mohawk and he had long tattered blue jeans and a studded belt buckle that held his "kilt" into place chains hung down from under his kilt. He also wore a black t-shirt with a Mutant squirrel and underneath the picture it said "don't you wish you looked this good". Ed thought it was so funny when he found it at the mall. Lastly to top it all off he wore his usually green Jacket covered with random buttons and on the back there was Anarchy symbol he spray painted on himself. He gleamed as he stepped out to meet the others. He loved the way he looked.

Eddy glared blankly as he looked over Ed. "What's with the skirt?"

Ed gave him a goofy look of annoyance. "It's a Kilt Eddy."

"It's a skirt… You are not wearing a skirt to school Ed! Only girls wear skirts."

"It's a kilt Eddy… And I like it." Ed gleamed as he believed he had won.

"NO it's a skirt! Double- D tell him!" Eddy grew annoyed as he looked over at Ed's goofy smug look.

"Actually Eddy, It's a kilt. Kilts are often worn by men in Scotland." Double-D lifted a finger of explanation as he often did. He knew it annoyed Eddy to be wrong but who was Eddy to say what Ed could wear. Though he also did not agree with what Ed was wearing but who was he to stifle Ed's growing creativity. Plus he did not want Eddy to have false information.

Eddy pocketed his hands in annoyance and began to walk forward. "What ever." Eddy didn't want to be seen walking with a guy in a skirt. Its bad enough Ed had random out bursts. Though Eddy thought a lot of them were funny. Ed always knew how to make him forget his problems. Even now he almost completely forgot the bitch that waited for him at home. She was probably fucking his father right now. He began to glow again with anger. But his thoughts seemed to stop when the steps her heard behind him stopped.

"Finally some one unboring." Ed stood shaking as a hot Goth girl came up to him, followed by another girl who he did not notice. For this girl was awesome. Her face was covered with piercings. She had short black messy hair with random highlights of hot pink and red in a short pony tail and the bottom of her hair was shaved and covered in stubble. She had a skull tank top. She wore long black jeans that had chains hanging down from every which way. She wore a long zip up hoodie that had an Anarchy symbol in red felt messily sewn into the back. He found his soul mate.

Eddy turned back to find two girls he had never seen before address Ed. At first he did not notice them but then he looked over at the second girl had long black straight hair that was highlighted with blue held in two long pigtails. She wore black eyeliner and dark lipstick. She had on a tank top with a skull and cross bones and underneath she had a long sleeve shirt that had circles cut into it, probably done herself. She had belted pants that had two large chains hang down them and large belted boots that came over her belted pants. She had the largest breasts he had ever seen. This girl was hot. Ed shouldn't have all the fun.

The girl with the short black hair smirked in annoyance as she saw Ed blush uncomfortably. He was probably checking her friend Jen out she was always the hot one. But to her surprise he reached his hand out and held a comic clumsily. "My name is ed…and I got this comic yesterday… wanna look at it with me…" Alex blushed in confusion but hid it because it wasn't her thing to show emotion other than annoyance.

"Don't you wanna know my name first?" Alex asked to keep up her façade.

Ed blushed pulling the comic down embarrassed. "Um… Whats your name… Lady of whom is awesome…"

"Alex." She would usually say 'none of your business'. But she was taken back by his cute innocents. As well as his childish forwardness, who was this kid? He was defiantly different. She saw Ed pull up the comic again and smile with his same innocent smile.

"You wanna look at it now? It is my favoritestist comic and I wanna share it with all My Friends." Alex blushed as she reached over and picked up the comic. WOW it was the conclusion to Rabid Humanoid chips. But she regained her composure she had to remain cool.

"Thanks dude." Ed gleamed as she opened it up looking over her shoulder to read. He unintentionally leaning his head on Alex 's head, which strangely she did not mind.

Double- D seemed to rattle like a leaf. Who were these girls and how can they just walk up to some one they did not know and act all friendly. He didn't mind but he couldn't figure it out. He looked over and found Ed and this girl Alex getting along so well it was defiantly strange. He looked over to the other girl who seemed to be just as lost as he. He walked over and reached his hand out to introduce himself.

"Wow that's weird…" Double-D froze as though she had read his thoughts. He saw her smile his way. "Alex doesn't usually like people."

Alex not looking up shouted. "Shut the fuck up…I still don't" She then went back to reading Ed's comic.

"What ever Alex …" Double-D saw her jokingly call back over to Alex then turn to him. "I'm Jen."

"I'm Eddward… But my friends call me double-d."

Alex snickered to herself when he heard his nick name. "Kinda like what people used to call you Jen!"

"Shut up!" Jen glared over at Alex. That was not something she wanted these boys knowing.

Double- D looked over in confusion. There were no D's in the name Jen why would they possible call her… O My!

Jen desperately looked for a way to change the subject.

Eddy ran through and reached his hand out. "Hey babe! I'm Eddy." Eddy acted confident but he was sweating like crazy. He could never get used to talking to girls, especially cute girls. He saw the girl give him a surprised and look as he came over. Was he a little too forward?

Alex not looking up, "Who's this skeeze?"

Ed smiled and gave a huge declaration. "This is Eddy! He is the best!" He then picked Eddy up and hugged him tightly. "And so cuddly!"

Eddy squirmed as Ed picked him up. "Put me down Ed!!" How could Ed do this to him? In front of the ladies too! Wow the world must hate him. Eddy looked over to find her laughing to herself. He could have died right there. Once Ed put him down he turned to go run. But felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find her smiling at him.

"I'm Jen nice to meet you cuddly Eddy."

Double-D looked down at his watch and leaped into the air. "O dear it is nearly 9:00 we are going to be late! I'm sorry to interrupt our introductions gentlemen and ladies but I fear we must be going. We cannot be late!" Double-D ran off as Ed followed.

Alex looked up as she saw the two run away. "Why?"

Jen grabbed her by her pony tale and pulled her to towards the school. "Alex… I don't want to deal with shitty annoying lectures lets just get in and cut out early."

Eddy thought to himself. He liked her style. Now he just had to get into her pants and she'll be perfect.

The day was uneventful it was just boring class after boring class. O how eddy wished he could just get out of there. Man did he need a cigarette. As though it was heaven sent he looked over to the door to find Jen holding out a Cigarette and motioning him to come out. Eddy turned to double-D and ed who seemed consumed in their own world. He's sure they wouldn't mind if he stepped out for a bit. He gathered his stuff and began to sneak out of the class when he was stopped by the teacher.

"Where are you going Edward?" Double-D saw Eddy's eyes jet around for an excuse. What was he up to?

"Eddy…Well I just got a text message from my dad. Cindy the slut that had an affair with my dad is pregnant and he doesn't know what to do so he wants me to come home for a family 'meeting'. And I was hoping Double-D… I mean Eddward and Ed could come for moral support." This was half true. Eddy snickered to himself as he watched the teacher's face turn bright red in embarrassment.

"Well… um… Eddy next time… a simple "family problems" would have sufficed… Eddward… and um…Edward you may escort Eddy… the rest of the class let us get back to work."

Double-D reluctantly followed after the eager Ed. Double-D though upset that his grades would suffer for missing this class, he was more worried about Eddy. Is what he said true or was he just trying to get out of class. He had to ask.

They all made their way out side of the building and stopped by the wall of the school to have a cigarette "break" much to Double- D's displeasure. Ed and Alex sat around and were reading a comic that Alex had pulled out to share with ed. She at first pretended it was no big deal but Double-D could tell that she was beginning to like their lovable Ed as well. He gazed over at Eddy who now seemed to be "putting the moves" on Jen who didn't seem to mind. How could he act so calmly after what he proclaimed in class? He didn't want to interrupt but he had to know if it was true. "Eddy…I do not mean to interrupt your "conversation" but… There is something I need to ask."

"Ya double-d?" Eddy stated turning away from Sam slightly annoyed.

"Was all that true? Is that why we haven't seen your mother around but parades of women seem to leave your house?" As he said it aloud it finally began to make sense. How could he miss something so obvious? But as Double-D would soon find out nothing Eddy did made any sense.

"Na its not it was a way to get out of class… Mom works a lot and is on a business trip and those chicks are models dad's interviewing for a magazine add." But it wasn't the truth he remembered the day his mother left.

_Eddy was sitting on his bed listening to records as he always did when he heard a crash. Surprised he leapt out of bed and walked over to see what was going on. In the hall he saw his mother standing in shock and a wine bottle had fallen to the floor staining the carpet below her. _

"_How could you…" Eddy stood as his mother seemed both furious and crushed he ran over to his mother._

"_Mom what's wrong?" His mother didn't answer him just looked forward into their bed room. Eddy looked over and found his father and some woman draped over him._

_His father got out of the bed and quickly put on a pair of pajama pants. "Honey, It's not what you think! I thought you'd be at work today?" His mother pushed eddy aside and walked into the room and slapped his father across the face. _

"_WHO IS THIS WHORE!!" Cindy stepped out wrapping herself with a blanket._

_Eddy remained in the hall looking in shock._

"_Who are you calling a whore?!" Cindy remained cool and made sure not to loose he temper._

"_I'M CALLING YOU A WHORE!! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH MY HUSBAND?!" His mother punched Cindy in the face knocking her down. She bent over her and prepared to hit her again. But her hand was caught by her husbands grip._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" His father threw his mother down slaming her into the dresser. Once down he began to beat her punching in the face. His fists slammed down one after the other, her blood escaped through her nose. Eddy stood in frozen shock, as his once loving view of his parents shattered in an instant. He couldn't do anything to stop it._

_His father lifted himself off of her and walked over to Cindy. "Are you alright my darling?"_

_Cindy answered cutely while wiping the blood off of his fathers hands.. "I'm alright my love."_

_He watched his mother lay in shock as this selfish man chose whore over her. She stood up and whipped the blood off of her face, crushed she walked over to the both of them in anger._

"_If this is your choice you will never see me again…" She walked to the hall and glared over to Eddy. "You saw me in there and did nothing…" She bent down and slapped him. Tears began welling up in his eyes as she continued. "You are selfish… YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!!" She turned away from him and walked to the stair case that lead to the living room. "That is why you two will never see me again." She walked into the living room and shut the door._

_Eddy ran out after her. "I'M SORRY MOM!! PLEASE COME BACK!!" But she just started the car and drove away. Eddy fell to his knees just outside the door, rain water dripping down his face mixing in with the tears. "Please mom… please come back…"_

Tears began to well up in his eyes as he remembered but shook them away he didn't want them thinking he was a baby. He was a god in their eyes and he wanted it to stay that way.

Double-D looked over in dismay as he noticed a small glimmer in his eyes. He knew there was something Eddy wasn't telling them but how could he possibly convince Eddy to open up. Eddy never once cried in front of anyone but, maybe he was just covering something up that he didn't want any one to know. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the bell ring. But Double-D's thoughts were cut short when he heard some one call to them.

"Hey Guys!" All looked over a girl with short blonde hair and full poutty lips ran towards them. She had a shapely figure and wore a black long sleeve shirt with a cute little white tank top on she wore a short blue mini skirt and wore white sneakers with knee high socks.

"Uh… Hey Nazz!" All the boys gaped at the popular beauty, including Ed much to Alex's displeasure.

It didn't seem to faze Sam much though, but what did bother her was the way she just came over with out even addressing her or Alex. She had to make sure she knew she was there. But Alex beat her to the punch.

"Hey Chick!" Alex stated snidely.

"O I'm sorry I didn't see you two over there… must be the black hehehe…" Nazz giggled then turned herself back to Double-D. Both Alex and Jen turned to each other and rolled their eyes. "Hey Double-D I was wondering, if you wanted to study with me tonight! You know we have a big test coming up and who else is as smart as you…"

Double-D smiled and nodded sweating. "Of course I would love too… We all could come over and have a study group…"

Nazz smirked blushing. "I was kind of hoping it could be just the two of us…"

Double-D stuttered. "Of course if you believe it to be best…"

Jen interjected randomly. "I'm sure he'd love too!" Alex turned and glared at Jen in confusion. She just smiled back. She didn't really like this chick either, but she had a feeling this Nazz chick liked double-d. And he was a nice guy, so he needed some help.

Nazz smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Awesome be at my house at 8:00 don't be late!"

Double-D stood frozen as he watched her skip away. He never thought Nazz would ever be interested in him and there he was frozen from her kiss. She probably just wanted to study with him because he was the most intelligent boy in their grade.

Eddy glared daggers at Double-d. How could Nazz ask for double-d and not him. He was the hot one. It was probably just so she could cheat off "the Nerd". She couldn't like double-d, she probably just wanted double-d so she could get some inside off of him on Eddy. Probably wants to know what Eddy likes and how to win his heart that's it.

Once gone ed smiled and waved "Goodbye." Nazz was so cheeky. He walked back over to where he and Alex were previously sitting to find her putting her comic away. "Why is the comic going away?"

Alex glared at his blank face of confusion. "I just don't feel like reading any more… Ass." She picked up her bag. "I'm going home." She turned and stomped away much to everyone's confusion.

Double-d finally awoke from his gaze and turned back to where Ed now stood alone. Though he did not condone her brash use of the English language, as well as her unexplainable anger towards Ed of all people, he knew something must be bothering her. "O dear what ever could be the matter?"

"Alex?" Ed gazed after her in confusion. "What happened?"

Jen smirked to herself much to everyone's confusion. Eddy glared over at her, Ed didn't deserve that let alone have Jen laugh at him. "What's with you?"

Jen turned and laughed to herself as she spoke. "I'm sorry its nothing… Alex's just jealous…"

They all looked at her in confusion. Double-d couldn't comprehend what could make her so mad. "Jealous? Of what?"

Jen laughed to herself and picked up her bag. "Boys are emotionally stupid."

"WHATS THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN!!"

Ed heard nothing but noise as he thought about how he was going to make Alex stop being so mad. Then got it, Ed didn't understand much but he understood when a friends sad, he should cheer them up. "WAIT UP ALEX!!" Ed ran after her in hopes of catching her.

All three of them watched as Ed ran off. Eddy sighed never understanding Ed. "So what Now?" He stated turning to Jen and double-d.

Double-d franticly looked around looking for any excuse to just run off home. He wanted to be perfect for Nazz's study date, even if it didn't turn out to be a date he still wanted to be perfect. She was the perfect girl and the idea that she could even have a remote feeling towards him made him tingle all over. He finally decided he was just going to blurt it out, after all Eddy would do the same thing. "Well Eddy, I'm going to head home and prepare study material for my meeting with Nazz tonight. If I wish to help her obtain an A I will have fully prepare all my notes so legible."

"What ever sock head just go…" Double-d looked over at Eddy's glare and sighed. Instead of glaring at him with jealousy he should be happy that Double-d had a date, or he shouldn't call it a date lest he put too much stress on his shoulders. Double-d nodded politely.

"Very well… I shall go now…" He turned and waved to Jen. "It was truly a pleasure meeting you and Alex today, I hope to see you again tomorrow."

"Sure, we should all three trade numbers so we can hang out again… maybe after school this time." Jen reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. They all traded numbers amongst themselves.

"Goodbye." Double-d waved and ran off towards his house.

Eddy sighed and turned to Jen. He had no idea what to say to her. Around his friends he was a confident god. But alone he couldn't do anything. He was too shy for his own good. He was lucky to have Ed and double-d, but they would never know that. And that's how he wanted it to stay them lucky to have him. Eddy looked around for a reason to speak but couldn't find one. He could just say goodbye and head home like the rest of his friends, but he seriously never wanted to go home. He had to think of something. "So uh… wanna… Maybe I dunno… Head to the park or something?" He braced himself for his utter humiliation.

"Sure… I don't feel like heading home now… so why not." He smiled up at her. He should have known she would say yes. He was a catch. "Lead the way!"

"I know the greatest spots in the Area!!" She giggled to herself as he acted so smug. It was adorable how secretly insecure he was. Just moments ago he couldn't string a sentence together from nervousness and now he was confident and smooth. It was so adorable.

Eddy walked forward confidently with hands in his pockets. Trying to look cool and Jen followed closely behind as they both headed to the park.

_Yep this is the first chap with more to follow writing it now as we speak… Pleas R&R :D. Being my first real FF I encourage Criticism and of course praise XD j/k._


	2. New Friends in old places

Chapter 2: New friends in Old places

**Chapter 2: ****New friends in Old places.**

Ed ran as fast as he could. Alex had run into the Dark spooky woods and he wanted to make sure she was safe. He finally caught up to her to find her sitting on a rock looking down at her comic. He could tell she was sad. "Alex?"

Alex wiped her eyes and continued to look down at her comic, opening it up so he would think she was reading. "What do you want dude… can't you see I'm reading?" She really hated him right now. He was the first guy to ever make her feel pretty, just to take it all away. That one moment brought back all the memories of people making fun of her for being ugly. All the times guys would hit on her friend Jen and completely ignore her, all those times she wished she was invisible when a boy found out she liked them, just to laugh and say she was disgusting. She should have remembered nobody would ever find her pretty. She was ugly and should just accept the fact no one would ever want an ugly girl like her.

Ed knew she was lying, he didn't know a lot. But he always knew when a friend was sad. He sat himself down on the dirt next to her. "What's wrong Alex?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She stood herself up startling Ed. Ed looked up to find her clench her fists the way Eddy always did when he did something stupid. He wished he knew what he did to make her so mad.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what it was I did but… I have cookies and Mayonnaise at my house…" Alex softened her grip as she heard him offer her cookies. Though she didn't want any "Mayonnaise" on her cookies, she thought it was a cute gesture. It made her unintentionally smile to herself. "You have a pretty smile." Alex surprised turned blushing at Ed's adorable smiling face. And too her surprise he was blushing too. Alex turned away her face a bright red.

Ed's smile grew as he saw her get so happy. Though he didn't under stand why her face was all red, or why his face felt hot, and why is tummy felt funny. He didn't know why but he liked it. He wanted it to stay longer and for some reason he had it around Alex. So, he wanted to stay with Alex. "Cookies and Mayonnaise at my house!!" He grabbed Alex's hand and began to drag her to his house.

Alex followed giving some rebellion. But secretly loving each moment she spent with the loveable oaf.

--

Double-d stood on the door steps that lead into Nazz's house. Holding his books under one arm he adjusted his tie and straightened his vest. He had to be perfect. He and his fellow Ed's have often dreamed of being able to talk to Nazz and now he stood, invited, on Nazz's door step. He took one final long inhale before reaching and placing his finger on her door bell. DING DONG.

He waited a few minutes and heard rustling from inside. Was she as nervous as he was? That was highly doubtful. Maybe this was a trick. After all they had all been acquainted for quite some time and only now had she invited him to her home. His nervousness grew with each passing minute. As if heaven sent the door finally peered open.

But instead of Nazz there stood Kevin.

"Hey Bucko, how's it hanging?" Kevin was tall with short reddish hair that came down to his ears. He still adorn his usual red cap, but he now wore the school's sports jacket with a plain white shirt underneath. He wore long blue jeans with a pair of expensive basket ball shoes. He looked the part of a football captain, which he was.

"O I'm quiet fine and you?" Double-d studdered as he desperately attempted to hide his shock. But to his dismay his bright green eyes revealed all.

"Ha, surprised to see me double-dweeb. You wouldn't think Nazz would ask you out on a study date when she's out with me?" Double-d froze in place and searched his large vocabulary for a proper explanation that would not get himself beaten to a nothing. But he could not find any, he prepared himself for an attack but instead Kevin just began laughing. "Relax dude, its cool, I know you wouldn't try to steal Nazz not in your nature. Not like dorky. No idea why you hang out with that loser." Kevin shrugged and walked into the house. "Relax take a load off, we're all chillin' in the living room… you want anything."

Double-d shook his head then unsurely walked into the house and paced slowly into the living room. Once at the door way of the living room he stood gripping his books as protection. He gazed around to find all who belonged to the "in" crowd huddled around the Television watching a James bond movie. He couldn't help to wonder why he was invited alone. Why would Nazz suggest it was a date only to throw him into a group of people he had never really developed a bond with?

Double-d took a deep breath and cautiously lifted his hand in greeting. But before he could utter a word Sarah turned around in glee. "Double-d you came." Double-d froze in place as Sarah walked up to him and hugged him.

Sarah though the age of 16, he body seemed to convey a younger age, much to her obvious displeasure. She had short red hair that she often let down. She wore a pink shirt and a short flowing skirt, below her skirt white knee high socks and a pair of heeled platforms. She wore them in hopes of making herself taller, she often resented ed for the fact he was so tall while she remained the shortest of them all.

Double-d quivered under her touch. He did not know how he was supposed to act among them. As though sensing his nervousness Sarah pulled away and started up at him with her glowing blue eyes, full of compassion. Which put more uncertainty on his none existent shoulders. "What wrong double-d?" Double-d stuttered trying to form a none insulting answer when Rolf. A tall boy of tan skin and dark hair slammed one heavy onto his back, which knocked Double-d over.

"No need to be shy hat in the head ed boy. You are a guest, relax… have some of Nana's famous sea cucumber juice." Double-d looked up at the towering boy clad in the same as Kevin, except with a blue shirt, and nodded nervously.

"Ha-ha no need to be nervous double-d, we're not going to eat you or something…Maybe Rolf might but not us…"

"Do you make fun of Rolf's customs Johnny the once wood boy?" Johnny had grown out of his old friend plank, mostly because he was forced by his couch. His couch stated he had so much potential, but because of his strange ways, no one would take him seriously as a player. So with much rebellion he gave up his old friend. Much to ever ones surprise. Double-d thought he would die with that piece of wood by his side. And instead of being the weird kid, he became the class clown and MVP in most sports in which he joined. He made varsity his freshmen year. He became very popular with the jocks. Because of his new found "friendship" with the jocks he dressed the same as Rolf and Kevin, but he still wore sandals.

"Relax Rolf, I'm just welcoming Double-d to the in group… lighten up Ha-Ha"

Double-d looked in shock as he heard those words. "Me?"

"Who else… Plank?" Johnny said with a laugh.

Kevin walked back in holding a tray of drinks. "Don't even joke around about that dude…" Kevin set the tray down on Nazz's coffee table and relaxed himself on the couch. "Double-d don't look so shocked… we're inviting you to be one of us now."

Double-d jumped up in excitement. "Really!?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Ed and Eddy will be so happy to hear we've now been accepted into…"

Kevin quickly held his hands up in a T-shape. "Time out dude… No one said Dork and Dorky were invited… Just you…Speaking of which it would be better if you stopped hanging out with dorky…" Double-d looked down at his cell phone in confusion, he couldn't just forget about his best friends. Even for the shallow allure of the in crowd.

Double-d sighed and bent down to pick up his books. "I'm sorry… I cannot betray my friends… They have been with me since the beginning…"

"Friends!! They treat you like SHIT!" Kevin stood himself up in anger.

Double-d dropped his books in shock and gazed up at the fuming Kevin. "I-I-I'm sorry Kevin its just not in my character to leave my friends behind.

Kevin snickered to himself and held out a hand to Double-d. "Too loyal for your own good double-dork."

Sarah ran over and held double-d tightly making him extremely uncomfortable. "Double-d forget Eddy and my stupid brother… you'll have more fun here with us with me!"

"O my… Well um…" He slid himself out of Sarah's grasp and headed to the door. "If that is all you wanted than I best be going… So much to do…"

Kevin held his arm. "Chill man just hang out with us tonight… see how you like it… than decide… no pressure… right guys." Double-d turned to find them all smiling up at him nodding. Double-d sighed and sat himself down on the couch next to Sarah. _What harm could one night do?_


	3. Broken Love Broken Friendship

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Technical issues… Technically I had writers block XD (Yeah I'm corny XD)… Any way I think this chapter makes up for the wait X3… and the ones to follow do too. Hope you like it._

**Chapter 3: Broken Friendship Broken Love**

They stopped at the swings and decided it would be fun to swing. But instead it was quiet and awkward for Eddy as he sat on the swing next to her. Eddy didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to be Mr. Smooth but all he could do was shy away and look at the patch of dandelions that sat at the corner of the swing set. That was it. He picked the flowers and turned to Jen butterflies fluttering all through his stomach he began. "Um… I know its not much… but I hope you like them… I just picked them for you."

He held his breath as he gazed into Jen's eyes hoping she wouldn't just throw them back into his face. But to his surprise Jen smiled and kissed him on the cheek sweetly. "Thanks Eddy… That's soooo sweet."

Eddy gleamed as she took the flowers. Gaining his confidence he began smoothly. "That's just the kind of guy I am." He smiled over to her desperately trying to hide his sweating.

Jen just giggled. "You remind me a lot of Alex."

Eddy looked in confusion. "How's that?"

"Though you try to hide it… you have a timid kind heart." She smiled at him in a way that just made him feel like melting in a puddle of happiness. But he hid it, his pride wouldn't let him show how he really felt.

"I'm not like that at all… I'm all man baby!" He heard her giggle at that, which slightly was a stab at his ego.

"I know… That doesn't mean you can't have a kind heart." She smiled back at him which made his ego melt away and left nothing but a thumping happiness. No one ever thought of him in such a kind light before.

"Thanks… You're amazing." Eddy froze as he realized what he had just said. She would probably laugh at him for being so corny.

But instead she just smiled sweetly at him blushing. "You're amazing too.

--

Eddy and Jen finally decided it was time for them to go home. Eddy stood so close to her he wanted to hold her and keep her warm. But all he could do was place his hands in his pockets to keep from feeling like a sap.

Jen walked near him and secretly wanted him to wrap his arms around her twirling her flower.

They finally came to Eddy's home. He wanted to walk Jen to her house but she said it would be better if he never seen her house. And he decided there was no reason for him to pry.

"So we're at my house…" He stated awkwardly. What does he do now? He had never been walked home by a girl before.

"Yeah…" Jen looked down at her flower unsure of what to do next. Why was she acting so weird she always knew what to do? There was something about his over compensating Napoleon complex that made him so cute. Under all that loud fluff he was just a sweet scared little boy. All this made her want to know more about him.

Eddy decided he was going to go for it he didn't care what would happen. He liked her a lot and he wanted her to know. Now! He leaned in and began to move closer to her… and closer… When his father slammed the door open in anger.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!!" He then looked over to Jen who stood shocked unable to move. "And who's this slut!" Jen glared at him and was about to retaliate when Eddy stood in front of her.

"She is not a slut!! Not like Cindy!! WHO IS THE REAL SLUT HERE!!" His father in anger lifted him up by his collar and pulled him inside shutting the door behind them.

Jen knew something bad was going to happen, and there was no way she was going to let him get hurt with out her by his side. She leaned against the door and heard a crash. There must be some way for her to open it. She had to help him! With no key or opening in sight she fell to her knees by the door. He could be lying hurt and bleeding and there was nothing she could do to help him.

Eddy sat on the floor wiping the blood from his face. A vase laid in scattered pieces on the floor as his father towered over him. "How many times do I have to tell you… RESPECT YOUR NEW MOTHER!!"

Eddy staggered on to his feet as his eyes began to burn. Yet again his father chose this woman over some one he should love. Over him. "I want my real Mother back…" He then lifted his head up to meet his father's angry gaze. "It's your fault Mom left!! You Also Drove Josh Away!!" He saw his fathers eyes soften, maybe he finally got it into his thick skull that this woman was evil. Instead his father just slammed him with the back of his hand sending him into the wood paneling a jolt of pain flew through his back with the impact. Bits of wood flew as the paneling splintered into a thousand pieces. Splinters embedded themselves into his skin as he slid down the wall. Eddy was unable to move from the pain that seemed to take over his entire body. His arms sparked with pain as he held his face above the ground. Staring down at the carpet that was stained new with his blood. His voice weakened with the pain of his body. "Why… Dad… why do you choose her over us…"

His father looked down at him with anger. "Because I love her… I always Have… and I always will… Now go to bed!" Eddy heard his father walk away as he stared down at the blood stained carpet. He tried desperately to hide his tears but they just seemed to flow out with out stop. How could his father forget the family they once had… how could he just destroy it with out any feeling of guilt. Why did he always punish Eddy for the guilt he felt?

He finally got himself up and made his way into his room. Walking over to his favorite records he brought out his mothers favorite record and placed it on the record player.

"I looove you More than words can say…."

"I loooove you More every Day-ay…"

"You know its true…"

"Because I can only see my self with you…"

Eddy let the tears fall as he listen to the lyrics. He remembered how his parents used to dance to this mushy song. He loved his life before the demon from hell came and ruined it all.

Just then he heard a knock on the window. He walked over to the window to find Jen still standing there. He closed the shades wanting to leave Jen outside, but he didn't want her to hate him so he unlocked the door. He made sure to remain in the dark of his room he didn't want her to see how badly cut up he was.

"Why are the lights off?" Jen walked in looking for a light. She knew something was wrong and she wanted to make sure he was ok.

"Because… um… I felt like it!" Eddy snapped. He looked over to find Jen was looking at him with watering eyes. Eddy turned away not wanting to see her sad face. He didn't want to be like his father.

Jen finally reached the light and turned it on to find the back of his shirt was stained with his own blood. "Eddy How'd… how'd it happen?" Jen stood frozen unsure what to say or do.

Eddy still turning away from her sat on his bed. "It's nothing… I just want to go to sleep…" Just then he felt a pair of soft arms fall on to his shoulders.

"I can't just forget it…Let me help…" Eddy wanted to move away and refuse her help. But instead he just stayed silently accepting her help. She lifted his shirt slowly to allow her to see what had happened.

Eddy twinges in pain as the fibers stuck on one of the embedded splinters. "I'm so sorry Eddy!" Jen abruptly stops pulling on his shirt and allows it fall back in place.

"It's fine…" Eddy reaches down and pulls off his own shirt avoiding the bits of wood.

Jen gasps as she sees the amount of untold scars that lay across his back. "Eddy… How'd you get all these?"

"Forget about them… Just get these fucking pieces of wood out of my back!" Jen reaches into her purse and pulls out a pair of twisters. She gentle and care fully attempts to pull the wood out. Only to find Eddy cringing in pain with each pull. Tears begin to fall from her eyes as she caused him pain.

"Eddy! I can't do this! I'm hurting you too much!! Let's call Double-d he's smart he'll know what to do!!"

Eddy turned and abruptly grabbed roughly Jen's hand. "NO! Double-D can't know about this!! NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT THIS!!" He look over to find Jen's face twisted in pain as he slowly began to realize he was acting like his father. He let go abruptly and moved away from her. "I'm sorry… Maybe you should go…" He stood expecting to hear the door close but instead he felt soft lips caress his face.

"Don't be so hard headed please we care about you… I'm sure double-d would hate it if he found out you were suffering while he was on his date…" She stated as she hit send on her phone to call Double-d. "Hey Double-d its Jen… We need you over at Eddy's he's…"

Eddy grabbed the phone from her and yelled into the receiver. "DON'T YOU DARE COME OVER HERE!! IS THAT CLEAR!!" He hung up the phone and threw it over to Jen. Not looking her way he continued. "And you… get out I don't need your help so get OUT!!" Eddy waited a few moments silently listening as Jen quietly cried and closed the door behind her. He really hated himself at that moment. But there was no way he wanted anyone's help, he could help himself… he didn't need anyone.

--

Double-d was having a great time at Nazz's, once his social awkwardness subsided. He actually was fitting in with his peers. Though Sarah's constant clinging too him was making him feel so awkward, other than that he felt like one of the group. He leaned back onto the chair as his phone began to ring. Everyone whined as the sound cut into the drama of the movie. "Jen?" He stated in a whisper. Turning to all he mouthed an apology as Sarah lifted her head from his lap and allowed him to walk into the kitchen to answer it.

Little did double-d know Sarah followed him into the kitchen. Who was this "Jen" Chick that was trying to steal her double-d. He was her love not anyone else's. Standing be hind the wall with in earshot she listened in intently.

He looked down shocked to find that it was Jen's number. _Why would she have called him so soon?_ They had just exchanged numbers there was no reason for her to call him. He picked it up cautiously, "Um… hello Jen?" She was so blunt. But as she continued his heart dropped. What could be the matter? She sounded almost desperate what if he was lying in a ditch some where dead. "Jennifer calm down… what happ…" But his worry was drowned out by Eddy's out burst of anger. Double-d froze in place as eddy yelled at him. Why would he say something so cruel to him? How could he be so heartless? He couldn't help but resent the fact he was replaced. By some girl… he shouldn't care… so why does he… Double-d held his face solemnly as tears began to fall. He was replaced… Eddy didn't care about him anymore. He moved on and found some one new he could boss around. But why did he care so much. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt arms wrap themselves around his slender waits.

Sarah held him close and began softly. _Now was her chance. _"Double-d… Its alright… Eddy's just a jerk."

Double-d whispered softly some what skeptical. "How did you know it was about Eddy?"

Sarah released him and held her breath unsure of what to say to that. But as if to her rescue she heard Kevin speak. "We all heard him freak out at you from the Living room… That Ass needs to stop yelling all the time.

Double-d turned blushing slightly embarrassed for Eddy. But at one look at all they're caring faces he knew he had a choice to make… And because of Eddy's out burst it was a simple one. "You are correct in your statement Kevin… he is an _ass_." Eddy replaced him it was now his turn to replace Eddy. "May I join you… If the offer is still open of course…"

Kevin smiled and walked over patting him on the back. "Welcome to the "in" crowd."

--

Alex laid in her bed remembering the wonderful time she had with Ed. It was so great after they had cookies, she luckily avoided the mayo, they watched movies non-stop. She loved every minute of it. The way Ed pointed out and played every part made it 10x's more interesting. She giggled as she remembered it all. She spoke softly as she quoted one of Ed's adorable point outs. "Look this is the part when the kissy goo goo girl gets her head bitten off Clear off her body." Though many people would be scared off by some one like Ed, Alex couldn't help but feel so comfortable around him…

"Who are you talking too?" Alex turned abruptly as she saw Jen walk into her room. Her hair a mess and her eyes were blood shot. Alex sat up on her bed looking towards Jen, though extremely worried she never knew how to show it.

"Jen… What happened to you?" Alex asked in her usual monotone voice. But before she could say anything more Jen jumped on her and held her close, causing Alex to blush uncontrollably.

"Alex… It was Horrible… I went over to Eddy's house…"

Alex fuming with anger pulled Jen to look her in the eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT SKEEZE DO?"

Jen looked up at Alex with eyes of desperation. Alex always secretly loved Jen's eyes. No she can't think like that Jen would never feel the same. Right now she had to just be there for Jen. "Eddy didn't do anything… It wasn't his fault… It was…" Alex jumped again as Jen held her close and rested her head on her shoulder. Weeping uncontrollably Jen continued. "… I just need you here with me… just stay with me please…"

Alex sighed softly and wrapped her arms around her. "Its ok Jen… I have no where else to go." Jen knew that was just Alex's way of saying she would stay with her as long as she needed.

"You're a good friend Alex…" Alex sighed again holding her close as Jen cried into her shoulder. She sometimes wished they could be more… because though she liked Ed… she had always been in love with Jen.

--

_There be more to come XP... o and R&R please much appreciated _


	4. A New day at school

Chapter 4: A New day at school

**Chapter 4: A New day at school**

Eddy woke up in pain, he should have let her call double-d. His stupid pride is the reason his back is covered in dried blood and splitters. He finally sat himself up ignoring all the pain and made his way into the shower. Screaming in pain as the scolding hot water slammed against his back. But on some level he felt he deserved this. He was just like his father last night, not caring who he hurt, all for his stupid pride.

He got his clothes together and prepared to rush out the door. He didn't want to see that whore today. He had a bad enough time dealing with the pain. He grabbed his bag and let out a grunt of pain as the bag slammed onto his wounds. Though it hurt like crazy the last thing he wanted to do was to admit to anyone he was hurt least of all the people in his house. Just as he was about to walk out of the sliding door he heard the whore call to him. "My little darling are you up yet…" It was that bitch...

"Leave me alone bitch I'm not in to mood…" Eddy stated as he turned to the door only to find it wide open with her standing in the door way. Eddy ran up to her fuming with anger. "WAIT HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM… I LOCKED IT LAST NIGHT!!"

All she did was smirk at him with her disgusting smile, a smile he wished he could just punch her teeth out for using. "O My little plump pumpkin… didn't your father tell you… he gave me the key to make sure you weren't doing anything wrong." She pulled out the key as she dangled it right in front of his flaring eyes. She then pulled the keys away right before Eddy could grab at it. She shouldn't have those… If any one was doing anything wrong it was HER.

"Give me those!! I haven't done anything wrong!!" Eddy stated in anger while trying to grab at the keys. She pushed the keys into her breasts; nearly gagging he turned away from her. "That's disgusting… you are such a slut…"

She continued in that baby voice Eddy despised more than anything. "I came down stairs last night… and I heard you had a girl in your room… And me being the wonderful mother I am told your father about it…" She giggled evilly as she continued. "And since he can't watch you all the time with work and all… its up to me…" She then smiled softly and held him close whispering into his ear. "… and don't worry I'm prepared to do a good job of watching you…" Eddy jumped she kissed his cheek softly, he pulled away in confusion and shock.

"What the hell was that for?!" He stated while desperately trying to wipe off any remains of her disgusting kiss.

"O… you will know soon enough little boy…" She pushed herself up against him holding him tight as he remained frozen in fear. He didn't know what the hell was going on… she was in love with his dad… wasn't she. "Or… I can show you now instead of going to school today…" Eddy quickly jerked away and ran out his door. He needed to forget what happened what ever the hell that was that did happen. He had to get away from this house.

He ran as fast as he could to Ed's house. Ed always knew how to make things like this go away… And this really needed to go away.

--

Ed woke up happily as he remembered the night before. Alex was so much fun to be around. She laughed at all his jokes and never stopped and stared at him like he was crazy. He couldn't wait to tell double-d of how awesome a friend Alex was.

He ran around the room getting ready as any moment Double-d and Eddy would come knocking at his door and yelling at him to get up. But this time he wanted to be ready before they came. Double-d would be so proud. He was always so proud of him when he did something good. And Ed always loved when double-d was proud. That smile made him happy all the time.

Ed once ready stared at the window waiting… and waiting… When he finally saw Eddy come to the window he jumped out his window in joy. "NO NEED TO WAIT DOUBLE-D I AM READY!!" Ed froze as he gazed around in confusion. "Where's double-d?"

"I don't know where he is?" This was the last thing he needed to worry about. He already had way too much shit on his mind to begin with. Eddy pulled out as cigarette and lit it to calm his nerves this was all too much. But he would never let Ed know what the hell he was going through. "Let's just go to school…" Eddy walked forward not looking back. He was hoping Ed would take away some stress not add more. The one time he needed Ed to be stupid he wises up.

Ed followed after sensing something was wrong. He didn't know why but something just seemed wrong. "Eddy… aren't we going to wait for Double-d Alex… and uh… pigtales?"

Eddy let out a smoke filled sigh of frustration. Why was Ed adding more stress... WHAT THE HELL!! The last person he wanted to see right now was Jen. And Ed had to bring her up… He wished he could live in Ed's world if only for a day…"You can wait if you want… I'm heading to school."

Ed stood watching Eddy as he began to walk away. He didn't know what to do… should he wait or follow Eddy, he was so confused. So he followed after Eddy. Cause where ever Eddy went Double-d was sure to be.

--

Eddy and Ed finally made their way to school. And much to Eddy's surprise there was double-d surrounded by the "in" crowd and Sarah upon his arm. Eddy ran up to double-d in anger breaking through all the people around him. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??" Eddy Waving his arms around in anger. Snidely he continued. "You part of the "in" crowd now?"

Double-d froze as Eddy's anger fumed. He didn't understand why Eddy was so mad, just last night he told him he didn't want to see him. And now he is enraged because he was hanging out with some one new? Double-d was about to answer when Ed interrupted.

"Say it isn't So double-d!!" Ed stated with teary eyes. Double-d couldn't say anything to hurt them. This alone was enough of a betrayal. But before he could reply Sarah interjected.

"Stay away from him Idiots… He's one of us now…" She then turned to him with the sweetest tone to her voice. "Isn't that right Double-d…"

Eddy fumed. This was all just some stupid trick wasn't it. He didn't have the patents for it right now. "Shut the hell up Sarah… Double-d would never ditch us… Isn't that right double-d…" Please say yes… Eddy really needed double-d right now… not only was his father turning his back on him he could bare to have double-d do the same. Double-d was the only person who understood him and helped him through his problems and always believed in him and he needed that now more than ever.

Eddy held his breath as Double-d began to speak. "I'm sorry Eddy…" Tears began to form in his eyes as Double-d was pulled away by Sarah. Eddy didn't know what to say to bring him back.

But what he did say he knew would just drive him away. "Fine whatever just go… I don't need you… you're nothing but a drag anyway!!" Eddy screamed back using the last of his breath.

Eddy felt Kevin push his at his back. The pain was so intense from the night before that Eddy fell to the ground. "Don't you get it dorky… your "boyfriend" doesn't like you any more." Eddy couldn't answer back from the pain. But he wanted to make Kevin pay… Oh how he wanted to make him pay… Today wasn't the day to mess with him.

"Eddy… Where is double-d going?" Ed bent down and slowly picked Eddy up. Why was everyone so mean to Eddy, yes he was angry all the time… but he never hurt anyone.

Ed lifted Eddy up to a standing position, but instead of a thank you Eddy just slapped his hand away. "Go with them too I don't need you!!" Though it hurt his feelings he knew it was just because Eddy was having a bad day. Ed watched quietly as Eddy walked slumped into class. Would this really be the end of their friend ship?

--

Alex and Jen walked straight to school as well. Because though Jen wanted to see Eddy and make sure he was ok, Alex said it would be better if they just met them at school. She said give him some time. Though Alex would never admit it, she was really wise when it came to people. So Jen always listened to what ever Alex said she should do.

Jen froze as she saw Eddy in the dirt. She wanted to run over and do something to help but Alex held her shoulder softly. "Ed has it handled… I know you want to help but you have to wait until he's ready for your help…"

But Alex wasn't so sure herself as Eddy left Ed standing there crushed. Walking over to Ed she stated calmly. "You can hang out with us for now if you want."

Ed smiled and gave her and Jen a huge hug. "Yes… but just until Eddy and double-d come back from Vacation.

Alex smiled and answered back. "What ever you say Ed." But she knew it was highly doubtful they would ever come back from "vacation".

--

_R&R please I want to know if I should keep writing X3._


	5. After Math

A/N: Lol after the frustration of writers block my brain seems to be going into creative over haul

_A/N: Lol after the frustration of writers block my brain seems to be going into creative over haul. YAY!! I like Brain over haul. X3 any ways enjoy._

**Chapter 5: After Math**

A week after the fight, that night Jen and Alex had walked Ed home from school. Stopping at the entrance to his room Ed smiled up at Alex. He was so happy she wanted to be his girl friend. But he was so sad because even though Alex was really nice and fun. She could never replace Double-d. Because in the new group he made Jen, Eddy because she was fun and made Alex double-d because she was smart. And though Alex had a lot of Eddy's anger and bossiness he felt she fit better as a double-d. Because, he liked her a lot and… he liked double-d a lot.

"Goodnight." Ed shook his head as he thought double-d was there but there stood Alex. His inner happiness faded as he looked into Alex's eyes. He liked her a lot he just wished it was double-d there telling him goodnight.

Ed smiled his usual goofy smile and gave Alex a quick peck on the cheek. "Good night Muffin head." Alex blushed slightly and kissed his cheek. Ignoring Jen's "Aww"'s, she turned away and walked away silently. Ed climbed into his room hoping some sleep would make his heart feel better.

As Alex walked, it saddened Alex to no end how much different Ed has been that day since he and his closest friends stopped hanging out. It was almost like a very important part of him was missing. The rejection of both his best friends turned him into an empty shell of his former self. Though Ed would always smile and laugh like he used to, the small glimmer in his eyes were gone. Alex hoped by asking him to be with her would cheer him up. It did… but the glimmer was still gone. No matter what she tried nothing would bring it back. And at that moment she saw it for a brief second only to have it fade away.

"What ya thinking about Alex?" Alex looked up in shock as she hadn't realized she was so deep in thought.

"Nothing… just tired… I can be tired can't I?" Alex replied with a slight irritation filling her voice, which usually meant to Jen, she was deep in thought.

"You know you can tell me I won't laugh." Jen asked playfully pulling on Alex's pony tale. She knew it annoyed her to no end, which is usually why she did it.

Alex jerked her head away in irritation. Not because she despised when Jen did that, but because she liked it. She always loved Jen's light hearted playful little games. "Jen… It's nothing… Well what about you… you haven't been the same since that night you came home crying." Alex wished she hadn't said that because the minute she mentioned it Jen's happy nature seemed to disappear.

"It's nothing… It's just… I love him… but he's in so much pain I don't know what to do to help him… I feel so helpless…" Jen said softly under her breath.

"You don't love him Jen…" Alex stated in irritation. She really hated when Jen said that, which lately was all the time. It wasn't fair she had known Jen forever and one night with this ass and she thought she was in love. "Jen… you barely know him… and from what I know he's nothing but an ass that made you cry…" Alex continued coldly. "And you got to stop thinking its your job to save the world… because it's not your job to make sure everyone's happy."

"Alex!! You don't know what the Hell you're talking about… Look everyone we knew back in our old school thought you were a cold hearted bitch… And we both know that's not true! You were just a lonely girl who was nothing but insulted by your father and rejected by your mother!! I mean if I never met you I'd be out in the street! You were the only one who took me in when my parents died! And I Think Eddy is just a caring as you are!! And if you want to be closed minded like those retards back at our old school than be my guest!! Other wise shut up because you don't know what the hell you're talking about!! " Alex looked in shock as Jen anger flared. This wasn't like her at all she was never angry she was always laid back and caring. Never once did she ever yell at Alex.

Alex usually would retaliate and prove her point but… this time she decided it was best to let it drop. "What ever… Let's just go home…"

--

Double-d walked home surrounded by his new "friends". He still hadn't gotten used to the idea of calling them friends. But as per-usual, Kevin walked in front of them all telling some "fabulous" story of how amazing he is. Nazz walked beside him in awe of his "Awesomeness" resting her head against him. Rolf walking by him along the other side laughing at all his jokes, as Johnny and Jimmy walked side by side agreeing with the how "great" Kevin was. Even Sarah though clinging to him agreed with how great Kevin was. It was all so boring. Every night it was the same thing. Every conversation repetitive and annoying, and any time he wanted to break away for a moment's peace Sarah was there to pull him back, against his unspoken will. What exactly was so appealing about talking about Kevin all day? A person would assume after a few nights of his insistent bragging it would get old. He missed Eddy. At least when Eddy would brag they were allowed rebuttal, o how he missed those silly little games he played with Eddy. How he missed the way Eddy would smile when he thought he had succeeded. The glimmer in Eddy's eyes when he had provided the sweet jawbreakers for he and Ed. How no matter how proud he was he would always make sure Ed and he were alright… all until that night… If only that night had never happened. He should have ignored the insults and gone to Eddy's house and seen for himself why…

But his thoughts were interrupted AGAIN by Sarah's constant need for reassurance. "Double-d… why are you so quiet… aren't you happy with me?" Why did she ask on a daily basis? At first it was cute, every time he gave her an answer she liked her eyes would glimmer the way Eddy's used to. But at least Eddy was up front with his questions, the fishing for compliments was getting old.

"I am… I am just a bit tired is all." But no matter how annoyed he was with the situation the last thing he needed was to anger her in front of her friends. And yes they were her friends. Not his, he wished he could come back to his real friends. To feel Ed's clumsy yet kind embrace, to hear Eddy's cruel yet secretly caring words. To just be himself the way he used to as a child. He missed them more than anything… especially Eddy. And at that moment he realized he was in the wrong place. This wasn't his place his place was with Eddy… but Eddy loved Jen…and forgot him… It all seemed so beautifully simple just a minute ago, only to have reality peek its ugly head. It was best for now to just accept his current place. Because though he wished to be with Eddy, being second in eddy's heart pained him. And right now he had faded from Eddy's view. And it will only get worst the longer he and Jen remain together. Though he could not comprehend why it did pain him so much… o how he missed Eddy… he wondered how he was doing.

--

Eddy sighed walking home alone. He really wished he hadn't said those cruel things to Jen and double-d. No matter how much he wanted to deny it he knew this was all his fault… No it wasn't It was that bitches' fault… It was all her fault Ed was gone… It was all her fault Double-d was gone… and it was all her fault Jen was gone. Yes, he was the one that chased him away. But she was the one that caused all his life issues to begin with.

Why were women always trying to make his life miserable? When the Kanker's moved down south, with their new "Father", he was so happy. He thought with them gone he wouldn't have to worry about women taking advantage of him anymore. And for a while it was true until Cindy came along. What the Hell was her problem. She was twice his age, he wished he could just avoid it all… but since he was alone now there was no where he could go to be safe from his father's beatings, and his step mom's attempts at itemizing him. She was worst than Lee. If he ever thought that was possible.

Eddy kicked a stone out of his path as he took the long way home passing their old middle school. He missed those days. Sighing he gazed longingly at the school as he passed. Remembering all the crazy shit they used to get into. His favorite was always the one where they built a plan out of school materials. It was almost like one of those spy movies. Yeah, he was pissed when the whole plan fell apart, but it was fun pulling it all together. And now that was all gone. Because of the bitch from hell. He wanted to cry… but as usual his pride would never let him falter…even if there was no one around to see.

Eddy snuck into his house quietly. He never came home before he saw his fathers car in the drive way. Though physical and mental pain inflicted by his father was intense, the manipulation and feeling of being worthless was worst in his eyes, and that was all he got when he and the whore were alone in the house. Eddy sighed to himself quickly and quietly got himself ready for bed. The sooner he got to bed the sooner he could forget all the pain his life was inflicting on him. But as soon as he got comfortable he heard the door slam open and the lights flash on.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!" Eddy wrapped himself tighter in his covers hoping to hide from his father's gaze. Hoping that some how his father would believe he was a sleep the whole time and was home the whole time. But it didn't work. His father reached down and ripped the covers off of his body. "ANSWER ME BOY!!" Eddy curled himself tighter into a ball hopping his father would stop. But knowing nothing would stop his anger. His father slammed a heavy arm on to his back, causing him to straighten his back in pain. "I SAID ANSWER ME!!"

Eddy sat himself up slowly holding on to his bruised back. "Dad… I… I was at school…" He tried desperately to sound strong, only to have his voice waiver from the pain. "Why… do you always have to hit my back?" He whispered quietly to himself to hold some of his broken pride.

But as he felt his father's fist slam him in the side of his face. He knew at that moment. His father had heard him. "You think you're so smart? Well School ended two hours ago… SO WHERE WERE YOU!!" Eddy felt his body lift of off the bed as his father held his Face close to his. "Answer me…"

"Dad honestly… I took the long way home…" Eddy closed his eye's tightly as he prepared himself for another hit but instead his father just set him down. Eddy looked up in confusion to find his eye's filled with sadness. What did he say?

"Don't do it again… I want you home before I come home…" His father didn't look him in the eyes but walked to the door. Stopping at the door way he began. "Eddy… I don't hate you… I just… I hope you know that…"

Eddy replied softly fiddling with the bed sheets. "I know dad… I… I just wish we could go back to the way things were before mom left us…"

Eddy watched in confusion as his father sighed heavily and gripped the door way harshly, his knuckles turning white. "I know… but after what I've done…"

"But she'll come back… I know she will…" Eddy's eyes began to water as he wanted so badly to believe what he was saying. "I know if you learn to control your anger…"

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!!" His father turned to him abruptly in anger causing him to fall back. "This is our life now!! When Me and Cindy get married everything will return to normal!! EVERYTHING!!" Eddy looked in shock as tears began to form in his fathers eyes. Maybe his father wasn't as evil as he wished him to be. If only he was, at least he could hate him. But the pain of knowing that even with having a heart he rejected him was worst than if he was just pure evil. "NOW GO TO BED!!" With that his father slammed his door, causing all the room to quake.

Eddy gathered up his covers as he laid himself down to sleep. Desperately wishing on the inside he could cry. But knowing on the out side his pride would never let him release. Even with no one around him, he had to be a man.

--

_R&R Dudes and dudettes. X3_


	6. Longing Gift

A/N: This is kind of like the turning point of the story… Like the beginning of the End… Meaning the end is coming up soon… Actually I have it typed out I just need to fix it up and make it more interesting XD

_A/N: This is kind of like the turning point of the story… Like the beginning of the End… Meaning the end is coming up soon… Actually I have it typed out I just need to fix it up and make it more interesting XD... But by soon I don't me next chap soon… more like a couple of chapters soon… And I promise you guys the next chap is going to be INSANE XD… Just have to fix it up X3_

**Chapter 6: Longing Gift**

It has been months since Double-d, Ed, and eddy had hung out and for some reason Double-d felt so empty inside. Though he was now Sarah's self proclaimed boyfriend and everyone around him was so friendly and kind to him he couldn't help but watch Eddy ever so often. He couldn't understand why Eddy had pushed himself into isolation.

Ed had begun to hang out more often with Alex and Jen. Though Double-d could tell he was happy with Alex once they had become a couple ever so often he saw Ed gaze longingly at Double-d. Almost as if begging Double-d to say sorry and come back so Eddy could come back. But double-d knew that wasn't going to fix any of it. Eddy hurt him too deeply by replacing him with another. But though he couldn't understand why instead of joining Ed with in the new formed "out cast" group he seemed to stay alone.

Double-d sat quietly pretending to take notes as their teacher Ms. Jacob spoke. But he mostly gazed at Eddy's direction through the corner of his eye. And Eddy looked so lost and depressed. What could be happening to him to push him into this solitude? And what confused him the most was the strange bruise that seemed to peek out of Eddy's sunglasses that he seemed to wear more often, and now instead of gelling his hair back, he left it down to cover most of his face. What was he going through? He had to talk to Eddy, he had to find out what was wrong. But he knew Eddy would never speak to him about something so serious. Was he being picked on by Kevin again? Though Kevin gave him his word he wouldn't hurt Eddy anymore could he have gone back on his word? He had to talk to Eddy.

Ed gazed at double-d as double-d seemed so lost in thought. He wondered what it was that angel thought about. Ed missed double-d so much. Was double-d missing him too? He sat right behind him and yet it felt like they were so far away. He just wanted them to all be together so double-d would smile again. He loved that smile.

He did love hanging out with Alex and being her "boyfriend" was nice but for some reason her couldn't stop thinking about how much he missed double-d. He looked down at his note book confused as he drew double-d as an angel. That's what double-d was to him an angel. He did draw a lot of cute pictures of Alex, but for some reason he felt closest to the picture he drew of double-d. He started it the day they all stopped talking. And he couldn't stop adding to it and making it better. He drew Double-d holding Eddy's hand bringing him back to Ed and Ed standing in awe of his beauty.

If anyone could fix their broken life it was Double-d… If only double-d would come back to him and smile again.

Eddy laid his head down the back of the room, desperately trying to get his head to stop throbbing. It wasn't enough that his body was in pain. His lack of sleep was causing him to have a massive head ache. And it didn't help that he could feel Alex's glares as she sat beside him quietly. Eddy couldn't stand the way she kept glaring at him. It was almost as if she was picking a fight with him. He sat himself up and leaned over whispering angrily, so the teacher would not hear. "What the hell is your problem, why do you keep glaring at me?"

"What'd you do to Jen that night she left your house?" She said calmly. She was always so fucking smug. All this time and she had to ask now… when all he wanted to do was sleep.

Eddy turned to her in anger, hoping to shut her up. "What the hell are you talking about?" Any other person would drop it after hearing that, but not her.

Eddy froze under Alex's cold gaze. That some how became crueler after those few minutes. "She came to me crying that night… what the hell did you do to her? And Ed?"

Eddy didn't want to open up to this cold bitch so he snidely answered back, gritting his teeth. "Nothing… and what happened that night is none of your business… and I didn't do anything to Ed" In other words he just wanted her to DROP IT.

He could tell Alex was fuming under her cold exterior. But that dyke would never show it. "What ever Skeeze…Ed was crushed the morning you fought… And Jen was crying all night…"

Eddy turned to her smugly. He didn't want to think about what happened couldn't she just understand that. "What are you both of their boyfriend's… I'm surprised Ed likes you… I didn't know he was gay…"

Alex fumed on the inside she was so ready to punch his face in. What the HELL did Jen see in him. He was an asshole that was it. And she couldn't let this asshole win. "Well at least I am… I mean you made your "girl" cry and your boyfriend rejected you in front of a whole group of people."

Eddy finally snapped. "SHUT UP BITCH!!" He tried to control his temper but she had to push it. Push it to the point where he now had everyone's eyes on him. Even double-d's… he longed to see those eyes for so long. He just wished it was in a different situation.

Eddy knew he was in trouble as Ms Jacob stomped her way to his desk, and everyone in the whole school knew she was woman's activist. This was defiantly the wrong class to use that word.

The tall woman glared down at Eddy, almost as if ready to slap him. Luckily teachers weren't allowed too. He had enough beatings for one life time. "EDWARD!! How dare you interrupt my class by using that word? To the office now!!" Eddy watched sick two his stomachs as her domineer changed drastically as she smiled over to Alex. "Did he offend you Alexandra? He shouldn't insult you for being a strong woman."

Eddy fuming stood up pointing at Alex. "SHE WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED IT! And Just because she has boobs doesn't mean she should be allowed to get away with it!"

"EDWARD!! How dare you accuse me of being biased. And how dare you use such disgusting language." She turned to Alex with a some what stern look in her eyes. Eddy knew she only did it so to prove his accusation false. "Is this true Alexandra?" But they both knew it was true. He only wished Alex knew. And if she did he hoped she wouldn't use it to spite him. Even though that is exactly what he would do.

Eddy glared at Alex's stone face. She better not deny it. This was the moment of truth. Would Alex let him crash and burn. All signs pointed to yes because why the hell would she stand up for him… but when she spoke. "Yes I did start it." He was taken by surprise.

Ms. Jacob shook away her obvious shock and simply wagged her finger at Alex. He knew she wanted Alex to deny so Eddy wouldn't have a case against her. She had better punish her. But she didn't. "Sit down and don't do it again." Now at least she would have no right to punish him. But as usual when it came to women he never knew what to expect. "You go to the office now!!" He couldn't believe she would be so openly unfair. She just let Alex of with a warning. This was exactly why he was beginning to hate women. Not only was Cindy a bitch, so was Ms. Woman Activist and so was Ale…

"Pardon me Ms. Jacob… but I also was disruptive as well as the instigator so I shall make my way to the office as well. Thank you." Both Ms. Jacob and Eddy looked in shock. Eddy couldn't believe she would openly get her self in trouble she was in the clear. What the hell was wrong with this chick?

Ms. Jacob cleared her throat and began softly. "Alex… There is no reason for you to go to the office. You shouldn't defend the man who so easily insulted you. If you sit down now we can forget this whole matter."

"Will Eddy still have to go to the office for something I caused?" Eddy couldn't believe she was standing up for him. On the inside he was some what thankful but on the out side he hated every minute she stood and spoke on his behalf.

"I don't need you to defend me." Eddy began in anger.

He noticed Alex simple rolled her eyes at his statement and continued coldly. "If he goes I go, you hate the one sided unfairness men put on women and right now you're doing the same thing that you hate. You are such a hypocrite."

And at that moment Eddy felt as though Ms. Jacob was about to snap. "GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!! BECAUSE THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!!"

"Thank you." Eddy watched in confusion as Alex walked forward in victory. What the HELL was wrong with this chick.

Double-d sighed to himself in realization, it figured that the only first time in a long while he gathered up the strength to talk to Eddy. It all had to be ruined because of a simple out burst.

Eddy quickly followed after and caught her in the hall. He grabbed on to her arm to stop her and prove a point. "What the hell was that about? I don't need you to stand up for me?!"

Alex jerked her hand away. "Don't be stupid… I wasn't standing up for you… its just like I said biased people like that just make me sick. Honestly I couldn't care less about you and…" Eddy fumed as Alex moved her arms in a "manly" fashion mockingly. "…you're manly, Must be a man mentality" Eddy watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out two cigarettes. She handed him one smirking. "Plus it's a great excuse to have a cig on school time." Eddy took the cigarette and followed after as she opened the door leading to the out side of the school where first hung out and lit her cigarette.

Alex sat down against the wall and watched as Eddy lit his cigarette. "You never answered my question." Alex didn't want the whole episode with the teacher make him think that she had forgotten. She had to know what happened to Jen that night. Even though she knew she would never have her, she just wanted to make sure she was happy with the person she wanted to be with. But instead of answer her question, "like a man" he began walking away from her. Alex called back in frustration. "Where the hell do you think you're going? We're not done here."

Eddy ignored her and just turned to her and smiled weakly. "Take care of Ed and Jen for me… I'm leaving." He had nothing here anymore. There was no reason for him to stay. Jen would find some one new to love her the way he could never. Double-d would be happy with his new friends. His father will be happy to never have to worry about him and would be able to spend the rest of his life with Cindy. Everyone would be happier with out him and he knew it. It would be best for him to just disappear.

But instead of a nod that he was hoping to get from some one who according to Jen was just like him, he was instead tackled to the ground. Alex hovering over him anger flaring as she held him tight. "What the hell? You can't just leave Jen… I won't let you!!" She stated anger filling her voice.

Eddy pushed her off and held her down. There was no way some dyke was going to tell him what to do. "What the hell does it matter to you?! You and I both know Jen is better off with out me…"

Alex pushed him off of her and stood her self up glaring down at him she continued coldly. "I know that…" It felt like a knife was stabbing into his heart. Stupid cold ass dyke… "but… She wouldn't be happy…" Eddy gazed back up at her in confusion and saw a glimmer in her eyes that he knew was a forming tear. He knew they were best friends but… she cared too much for a best friend.

"Why do you care?" He stated in anger hiding his shock. He stood himself up, brushing off the dirt and leaves, to look her square in the eyes.

Alex stood solid. And when she gazed into his eyes, at that moment she knew why Jen loved him so much. He cared for her. With all that pride and hatred was a scared hurt little boy…"Cause… I don't know why but since that night… she hasn't been the same." Eddy would protect her. Because though Alex didn't want to admit it they were the same. Not only did they share the love of a misguided romantic. They were both hurt broken sensitive hearts, desperately trying to find some one to care. And Jen was that person for him. "She misses you… She always gazes longingly at you… Almost like she is in love…" And in her heart she knew, that even though for all those years she loved Jen. Jen wasn't meant for her… she was meant for Eddy.

Eddy turned away and sighed. As if silently realizing the unspoken gift he was given, he agreed. "Tell her to meet me after school…I'll be in my room." But before he walked away he whispered silent thanks. And he could have sworn he heard a "your welcome" escape Alex's lips.

--

_R&R please… This is like my first FF so it would be awesome if you guys told me what you think _


	7. Just like your father

_A/N: Hey um... I would just like to say that this chapter is angsty and not for the light of heart... And everyone's favorite short dude does something that may make him out to be a villian... I feel bad cause he is my bestest favoritest chara in the show... but I thought it would be realistic, you know with his family life... some evil has to have rubbed off on him. O well I hope this doesn't turn you off to the story. Any ways tell me what you think I always love getting feed back. _

**Chapter 7: Just like your father.**

Eddy made his way into his room quietly. All he wanted to do right now was sleep. Sleep so maybe all the pain would go away. But as he opened his door he knew he wouldn't be able too because there on his bed sat Cindy, the whore from hell.

"Welcome home baby… You missed me so you came home early from school how sweet." Eddy didn't have the energy for this.

"Didn't you cause enough trouble this morning when you told my father I "took advantage of you"?" Eddy passed her by with out another look into his bathroom, stopping at his mirror to remove his sunglasses revealing the black eye beneath it. "We both know that was a lie."

Eddy groaned as he heard her steps behind him. His entire body shivered as she placed her arms around him seductively. "You do remember what I told you… I gave you chances… but the more you deny me the more of a bitch I become." And what a bitch she was. He didn't have the time for this. All he wanted was to get himself ready for Jen's arrival. Not deal with her stupid mind games.

Eddy pushes her off turning back to her angrily. "Why are you doing this to me you have my dad why do you want me?"

But, what he saw only angered him more. Instead of realizing he didn't want her, she simply smirked holding his chin softly in place. "That is true… but I like you better." Eddy glared daggers at her hoping to make her get his point. But, it only fueled her more. And to his horror instead of backing away, she gently took his lips into her disgusting old ones.

Eddy shoved her off nearly knocking her down. "WHAT THE HELL!! Get off of me! Can't you take a hint I HATE you!!" He pushed her aside and made his way to his bed. "You ruined my life…" Hoping that, that would make her get his point. He had no where else to run too, and the only place he had ever felt safe was in his sleep. Though fully clothed he slid himself into his bed and turned away from her. Hoping she wouldn't take his only haven away from him.

"Is that how you feel?" He heard her mumble. Eddy covered his head with his blanket so to give her a silent yes. But her foot steps came closer, making him realize that she had not gotten his point. But he would not allow her the attention he knew she wanted. "But not all of it is my fault…" His breath caught in his throat as he felt his covers lift as she slide herself behind him. "You know… A lot of it is your fault… If you hadn't been such a little ass maybe your father would trust you over me…" He moved his body away, only to have her move in closer. His skin crawled as he felt her cold hands slide themselves seductively under his shirt and around his waist, as she whispered into his ear softly. "You know you can't win so you might as well give in…"

Eddy hugged his covers tightly sliding himself away from her grasp. He never thought he would ever meet some one more conniving than him. And he hated it. He hated her. "You're old… you know what you're doing is against the law… Get out of my bed…" He stated coldly.

But to the bitched moved in closer and kissed him on the edge of his ear moving her hand back in place. Rubbing it slightly she continued. "You'll be 18 soon…"

He pushed her arm off and sat himself up. "BUT I'M NOT!!"

She just smirked up at him. That smirk he despised more than anything else in the world. "Who's going to believe you… you're a compulsive liar and a delinquent no one will believe you… While I'm a helpful house wife… everyone loves me except you." His skin crawled as she placed her hands around his neck pushing herself up against him. "I will break you one of these days… I feel you breaking now… a few more months and you will be mine just like your dad." Eddy closed his eyes disgusted with himself. He was breaking, because there was nothing he could do he was trapped. He had no where to run… no one to help him… She destroyed everything. And who knows what damage she could do from then on.

So he bowed his head finally giving up. After months of her lying there wasn't anything he could do now. His skin crawled as he felt the kisses from the stupid whore on the back of his neck he knew she had won. And she knew it. But the kisses stopped as scream broke through the entire room.

Eddy shot up pushing the slut off of him as he saw Jen standing there broken. "E…E…Eddy… How… H… HOW COULD YOU!!" Eddy couldn't believe Jen saw that… how could his life get any worst. Eddy ran after her leaving the bitch behind.

"JEN STOP!! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!" He ran after her full force. He followed her all the way to the dump. He finally caught up to her as she sat herself down on an old tire to catch her breath. "Jen… please… Its not what you think… She was my step mom"

Eddy fell back ward as Jen pushed him down. Her eyes flaring with anger he had never seen before in her eyes. "NO WONDER YOUR DAD WAS SO ANGRY!! All this time I felt bad for you… only to find out you deserve what you got!!"

Eddy stood himself up grabbing a hold of her arm. "Don't be stupid… you don't know what the HELL you're Talking about!!" She tried to wriggle her arm away but Eddy just tightened his grip, anger coursing through his veins. "I don't deserve to be treated like shit!!"

Jen pounded against him weakly as she tried to get away. "You were in your bed with you're STEP MOM!! WHAT THE HELL IS THERE NOT TO UNDERSTAND!!" Eddy's heart broke as tears began to flow from her eyes. He released his grip slightly around her fragile wrist. She thought he was a monster…"YOUR DISGUSTING!!" Eddy flinched as her spit landed squarely on his cheek.

He enclosed his grip again, how dare she act so high and mighty. She knew the most of what he was going through. But not all… "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I HAVE TO GO THROUGH EVERY DAY!!" He tightened his grip as he felt her try to wriggle away again.

"Eddy… let go you're hurting me…" Eddy felt her wriggle helplessly.

But Eddy ignored her pleas as his anger fumed uncontrollably. "DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WANTED HER IN MY BED!!"

"Yes I do... You a nothing but a selfish asshole." Right there and then his mind flashed back to when his mother left.

"_You are selfish Just like you're father…"_

"NO I'M NOT!!" He threw her down to the ground in anger. "I'm NOT!! I try so hard to make some one any one care about me… BUT NO ONE EVER FUCKING DOES SO WHY SHOULD I CARE!!" Eddy began hitting Jen unable to stop. He didn't know what he was doing he was so blinded by fury. Of being pushed around by his father, being left by his mother, Cindy's constant manipulation. His friend leaving him behind, living happy simple lives while his was a wreak all the suppressed feelings and anger exploding all at once.

But his anger stopped as swiftly as it came, as he heard one lone plea escape her quivering lips. "Why are you doing this…"At that moment he knew she was right to think of him as a monster… looking down at her battered form… he was a monster.

Eddy stood himself up un able to breath. What had he done… looking down at his hands in anguish he whispered, "I'm so sorry…:" Knowing he did not deserve her forgiveness… He turned and became his father…his mother was right to run and leave him behind. "I'm just like my father…" He whispered to himself falling to his knees. He felt her soft gaze on him. Almost as if she was going to forgive him… what was wrong with her… he didn't deserve forgiveness. Before she could utter a word, he mumbled angrily. "Get the hell away from me…" He heard Jen's footsteps stop suddenly, her sobs became audible as he heard her run away frantically and this time he didn't chase her. He just let her go. How could he have turned into the very thing he hated… his father.

--

_Be a pal R&R XP_


	8. Regret

**A/N**: Hey you guys sorry it took me forever to update. I've been massively busy with life junk. Life junk sucks. Any ways this is nearing the end of my tale. Everything is winding down. Not saying it will be dull cause the next chapter is intense. But O well I hope you guys enjoy it :3. San out.

**Chapter 8: Regret**

The next day Eddy walked to school from the dump. He never went home that night. And he never wanted to again. But he went to school so he could see if Jen was alright. He prepared himself for all the well placed anger he would receive from Alex. All the hatred from the other students. He knew even double-d and Ed would hate him after they heard what he had done.

But when he walked in to school that day he didn't feel the hatred, he didn't feel anger, just an over whelming sadness. He had to find out what was going on. He spotted Alex and Ed from across the hall. And there Alex stood holding Ed gently as he cried uncontrollably. And there was no Jen in sight.

Eddy held his breath as he walked up to Alex and Ed. "Wh…what happened? Where's Jen?"

Alex sighed coldly as she held Ed close. Her eyes dead and full of a sadness he had never seen before which made him worry all the more. She replied in a monotone voice. "Eddy… Jen is dead..." Eddy frozen and fell back on to the lockers unable to breathe. He couldn't believe it was actually happening. He gazed forward into the nothingness in front of him as she continued calmly. "She was murdered in the woods by the dump… They found her really beat up with a knife in her back. They caught the killer soon after…" She then glared at him coldly gritting her teeth. "Why the hell did you bring her to the woods at night of all places?"

Eddy flared in anger. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I DIDN'T BRING HER INTO THE WOODS WE WERE AT THE DUMP!!" Mostly because he knew it was his entire fault, if he hadn't chased her and hurt her so badly. She would be alive now.

Alex slipped her self from Ed's hug and rush towards. Eddy braced himself for his well deserved beating. But when he opened his eyes he saw Ed had stopped her. "Alex… Don't be mean… Its not Eddy's fault… Eddy's sad too…" Eddy didn't know weather to thank him for standing up for him or hate him for beings so wrong it was his fault. He killed Jen. He was the one who killed Jen… If he hadn't scared her into the woods she would still be alive. The bell rang interrupting Eddy's thoughts.

Alex turned to Ed and Eddy and began monotone. "I don't feel like going to class… I'll see you guys later." Eddy wanted to do the same but Ed grabbed on to his hand pulling him into class. He didn't want to go… but he went because mono-brow needed him there. To help him pretend nothing was wrong.

All Ed wanted to do was see double-d's face. That always made everything better. And with Eddy there they could all be together again. He lost one friend… he didn't want to loose any more.

--

Double-d sighed heavily, relieved as Eddy was dragged into class by Ed. After that night he didn't know what to think. He called Eddy so many times that night after he heard of Jen's death he thought Eddy might have been killed as well. It was good to see him alright, for the most part. But Eddy didn't seem like himself. He was unusually quiet as he laid his head down on his desk staring into space.

Johnny elbowed double-d slightly. "What a drag huh double-d?" But double-d didn't answer surely Johnny knew what had happened to Jen. But Johnny didn't know how close they were only Ed, Alex, and He knew that there were some unspoken feelings between the two. But he often wondered why. Why were they avoiding each other when each knew how they felt. What was going on in Eddy's life that was causing him so much sadness. It was enough to make double-d cry. How could some one with so much pride fall so fast into the pits of depression. Double-d had to comfort him through this hard time. Enough of this popularity, it was not worth watching his best friend suffer from afar. After Class Double-d would confront him. Because Eddy meant more to him than he could ever fully comprehend.

--

Eddy walked into the hall. "Eddy?" Eddy turned in shock to hear a voice address him. A voice he hadn't heard in so long. He missed that voice so much it was so comforting. He just wished it had come sooner. "Are you alright?"

"Never better." Eddy replied calmly. "Why do you ask?" He didn't want double-d to know the pain he was going through. That would only show double-d how weak he was and is now.

Double-d sighed softly. He knew Eddy would try to cover it all up. "Are you sure you can go through school after Jen's Death… I'm sure if you tell the principal what has happened you can go home…"

"I'm fine Double-d…" Home was the last place he wanted to go. As of right now the safest place for him was school. Even though it brought back all the useless memories of Jen he would have never thought relevant. Bringing back the over whelming pain. There was no where he could be happy. This is what he deserved.

Double-d desperately wanted Eddy to break down his walls. He wasn't less of a man for feeling something other than anger. "Eddy… No need to pretend around me…"

Eddy fumed. "WHAT NOW YOU CARE!! WHAT SOME ONE HAS TO DIE FOR YOU TO CARE!!"

"I…I… I'm sorry Eddy." Tears began to fill double-d's eyes as he knew what Eddy said was true. "I did care… I do care…"

"WHAT EVER DOUBLE-D!! You're right maybe I should just go home… If you care so much maybe you should tell the principal I'm out." Double-d watched speechless as Eddy made his way out of the school.

Double-d went to follow, but was stopped as he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around him. Double-d turned around to find Ed smiling down at him. "Its ok Mister… Eddy knows you care… He is just really sad now…"

"O Ed… I missed you…" Double-d fell into Ed's arms crying uncontrollably. Good old Ed was always there when you needed him most. If only he could be as caring as Ed.

--

_R&R please _


	9. In Misery we find company

**A/N:** This chap is intense. That is all. One last chapter after this and it is the end. I hope I don't screw it up. Thanks to all my loyal readers for staying with me so long. O and I'm really sorry I took soo long finishing it. I didn't want to be one of those people... but i did end up being one. Stupid me... any way enjoy.

**Chapter 9: In Misery we find company**

Eddy finally made his way home after sitting on the swings in the park. That was the last place he saw Jen smile. He missed her so much. And it was all his fault she was dead. It was all his fault. If he hadn't been so weak, if the demon whore hadn't manipulated him so easily he wouldn't have hurt Jen so bad. It was all his fault. How could he have become his father.

Eddy opened his door and turned on the lights. Sighing in relief as the slut wasn't there. He needed this time alone. With his clothes still on he climbed into the covers. He stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out what the hell he should do. A little voice inside told him the only thing he could do was kill himself. But he had to much pride to do something like that. His stupid pride. Why was he always listening to his stupid pride? His pride hasn't gotten him anything. Jen was dead and it was all his pride's fault. Just then he heard his door open. He dreaded who was surely coming inside.

"Hey baby…" The slut closed the door behind her locking it. She then made her way to his bed straddling him. "Where'd you go last night."

Eddy glared coldly at her. He wanted to push her off to kick her ass. But after what he did last night. He would never do such a horrible thing again. "Get off of me slut you know where I went…"

Eddy turned away as he felt the whore move in. Whispering she began. "You know… If they hadn't caught the killer I would have thought it was you… Lucky you."

Eddy pushed her away glaring up at her. "You and I both know I would never do anything like that to her… I loved her."

She smirked sliding her hands against his bare arms. "O really…" Eddy glared in disgust as she innocently looked down at him. "They say the killer claimed to have found her beaten… which is why she was so easy to catch." She giggled to herself, causing Eddy's blood to boil.

He sat himself up knocking her off of him. "What the Hell are you Implying!!"

She just shifted herself to a sitting position and smirked evilly, poking his nose with one of her ugly manicured nails. She cooed mockingly, "Anger is a sign of a guilty consciences… And you do have a lot of anger…" Eddy's eyes widened as he realized she knew the truth. But to his dismay she spotted his change in demeanor and continued with an evil giggle. "So it's true… And its all your fault… She's dead."

Eddy's body slumped, falling back on to the bed, he knew she was right. She was right… no matter how much he would deny it she was right. He wanted to cry, his eyes burning. He's mind when blank as the demon of truth bent down whispering softly in his ear. "Forget her… now that she's gone… I can have you as my little toy."

Before he felt her disgusting hand touch him, he was brought back to reality by a bellowing voice from behind. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!" Eddy froze in fear as his father yanked whore tossing her to the ground.

"Its not what it looks like my love…" Eddy sat himself up slowly to see the happenings. And before him there stood his father fuming with anger. And Cindy was below him begging and cowering in fear. He couldn't help but have some feeling of twisted pleasure as he thought. _O how the great have fallen._ "He seduced me…" But his victory was short lived.

"WHAT!!" Eddy yelled in frustration. There was no way he was going to let her get away with this too.

"Shut up both of you…" Everything went silent as his father spoke. "How stupid do you think I am… I saw you on top of him… I want you to pack your things and leave… and I don't want to see you ever again…"

Eddy watched silently as demon whore walked up to his father and wrap her arms softly around his neck. "But I don't want to leave I love you too much." His father didn't say much but pushed her to the ground.

"You should have thought of that before you tried to have sex with my son." Eddy couldn't help but smirk the way she often smirked to him before. But again his victory was short lived. "AND YOU!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!! SHE IS YOU'RE STEP MOTHER!!" His father pulled him out of bed and slammed him against the wall. "I WANT YOU OUT NOW!!"

Eddy flared in the unfair justice. "WHAT?! SHE WAS THE ONE COMING ON TO ME THE WHOLE TIME!!" But this only fueled his father's anger more. He felt pan shoot down his back as his father threw him against the wall, making it hard to breathe. He held his hands up in surrender. But it just kept coming. Pound after pound. His body quaked in pain in each place of Contact He couldn't breathe. He gasped for air only to have blood escape from his lips. "Dad… stop… please" He managed to Gasp out. But his father ignored him. He just kept pounding away at him, his blood covering his hands. Eddy closed his eyes hoping he could wish the pain away, to hide until it was all over. Until finally he did stop, Eddy couldn't see as his sight was blurred from blood flowing from just above his eye, but he felt his body lift off the ground. He braced himself as his father threw him out the door.

Eddy laid there helpless unable to move when a familiar voice rang through his ears. "EDDY!!"

--

Double-d walked home alone that day after school, avoiding everyone. He didn't want to be around anyone. What Eddy had said played through his mind over and over. He knew what Eddy had said was right. He had turned his back on Eddy when he was obviously suffering. There was something Eddy wasn't telling anyone, something of dire importance. Why didn't he ask before? He shouldn't have allowed his hurt pride shadow what was truly important.

Double-d reached his home to find Sarah and the entire "in" crowd standing at his door. This was the very thing he was avoiding. But he knew that he had to over come it and face his problem head on lest. Avoiding had brought him and the one closest to him nothing but grief. He spotted Sarah as she ran up to him in anger. "Where were you? We were supposed to walk home together!!"

Double-d sighed and began softly. "I'm sorry Sarah… I've just had a lot on my mind…"

"What is it about stupid Eddy? Why don't you just give him up he is always such an ass to you… I don't get it…"

Out of character Double-d cut her off. He was sick of all the bad mouthing he had to hear on a constant basis. "You wouldn't understand… Eddy's and important part of my life I can't just ignore him when he's in so much pain…"

Double-d sighed as Kevin walked up to him with a tone of utter seriousness. "You know double-d some might wonder about you… you aren't gay for Eddy are you?" Double-d stared in shock at Kevin's statement. How could he say something so strange? Double-d wasn't gay… was he?

Double-d heard Johnny start laughing uncontrollably. "Don't be silly Kevin… Who would want to be with Eddy… I mean I've never seen him with a girl… or a guy…"

Double-d cut Johnny off in anger. "Don't say such a cruel thing about Eddy!! Eddy is loyal, caring, and giving when you truly get to know him!!"

"Chill double-d it was only a joke."

Kevin began to laugh uncontrollably. Which made Double-d very nervous, when Kevin laughed it always meant a horrible insult was about to follow. "Did you hear that guys… Double-Dweeb is gay for Eddy!"

"Is that true double-d?" Sarah asked with eye's filled with tears.

Double-d knew inside this was the moment of truth. And though he denied it… he did harbor strong feelings for Eddy. Feelings that were so strong. Some might call them love… and that's when he knew he was in love with Eddy. "Yes I am." Everyone began laughing uncontrollably until double-d spoke again. "Silence! I cannot stand another minute of you all de-humanizing Eddy. If any of you had the ability to see past your constant need to remind Kevin daily of how "amazing" he is. You'd be able to see that Eddy has been through Hell… I do not comprehend why you all hate him so much. He has done nothing to you recently. I understand he has hurt you all as children… but there is no reason for you all to hurt him now. And if you excuse me I shall leave you all now. Because I also have done what you all have done. But I do not wish to any longer." Double-d walked in to his home and slammed the door behind him. Sighing heavily, he leaned himself against the door sobbing silently. Why didn't he realize it before, why couldn't he have seen it sooner? He was in love with Eddy. That was the reasoning behind his hatred of Jen. That was the reason behind his envy of what they had. That was the reason he felt as though he could talk to Eddy after her death. That was why he never felt anything for Sarah though she was kind to him. He was in love with Eddy… and he should have seen it before, and instead of waiting until some one close to Eddy had died. He should have been there to support him in his time of need. To support their love… maybe he could have prevented her death if he had just realized it sooner. Double-d sobbed softly, knowing that if he had only realized it sooner, he would have been able to over come it and help his love in his time of need.

But it wasn't too late he could help his love now. He could be for him now to comfort him and help him in this difficult time. With that double-d opened his door happily to find "in" crowd gone and no where to be seen. He took a deep breath a walked towards Eddy's house. But what he saw horrified him to no end. There on the ground lay his love cover in his own blood. "EDDY!!" Double-d ran as fast as his legs could take him and knelt down beside his broken love. "O my goodness Eddy… What happened to you!!" Tears began streaming uncontrollably as he didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe Eddy was going through something so severe to be thrown out onto the lawn cover in his own blood. "Eddy… Eddy… Please Please say something… O Eddy… Stay with me please… I'm going to call the hospital." Double-d pulled out his cell phone. But to his surprise he saw Eddy's hand place itself onto his phone.

"Please don't double-d… I'm fine…" Double-d watched his eyes foggy from his tears as Eddy sat himself up, grunting in pain with each movement of his body.

Double-d stood froze as Eddy slouched himself down to catch his breath. Eddy was in so much pain. Double-d couldn't allow Eddy's pride to cloud his mind, not now when he can barely breathe. "Eddy… Please, you are hurt you need to go to the hospital…" But to his dismay Eddy just continued to stand himself up. Grunting from the obvious pain he was in. "Eddy… don't push yourself you are hurt badly…" But Eddy ignored him and finally stood himself up on his feet. Double-d stood himself up to help Eddy stand as he wavered in his step. "At least let me help you to bed…"

Eddy's head shot upwards in anger glaring at Double-d with eyes filled with anger, sadness… and hidden fear. "NO!! I'M FINE!!" He pushed double-d away with arms that double-d could tell, were weakened by pain. "Double-d… I can't tell you why… but I can't go back home…" Double-d felt his eyes burn with tears.

"Please tell me Eddy… I can't stand to watch you suffer like this what happened… Who did this to you? Was it Kevin?" But Eddy didn't look back at him, but just kept walking forward.

"It wasn't Kevin… and all you need to know is I can't go home…" It broke Double-d's heart as Eddy struggled with each step.

Double-d ran over to him helping slightly as Eddy stumbled. "Where will you go?" Eddy moved away and stood barely standing.

"To the dump to die… That's what I deserve…" What could have happened to Eddy to cause this much self loathing.

Double-d chocked on his tears as he couldn't believe what he heard from Eddy, his proud never faltering friend. "Eddy… please…don't say that…" He watched as Eddy ignored him. He instead reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and placed one in his mouth. He could barely breathe and he wanted to SMOKE. Double-d couldn't stand to see Eddy so weak, and broken. And as Eddy stumbled putting the pack back into his pants, a little part of him died.

Reaching for his lighter he dropped it to the floor. "Double-d can you get that for me…"

"Eddy… please don't destroy yourself any more…"

"Double-d can you please just get the DAMN Lighter!!" Double-d froze as Eddy's anger flared. But Eddy's anger subsided. "Just forget it…"

Eddy tried to bend down ignoring the pain. But it was too much. He closed his eyes letting out a hiss of pain; he knew he wouldn't be able to get it with out falling over. He opened his eyes again prepared to give up on it and just go his way. But when he opened them he saw Double-d holding the lit lighter in front of him. "This is the last time I will help you pollute your lungs…" Eddy laughed silently and accepted the gesture and puffed away. Pain strikening his body with each puff… but relaxing his mind. He gazed into Double-d's kind jade eyes filled with worry. Maybe double-d did care. But now wasn't the time he had a mission. But it all changed as he felt double-d's arm warp around his waist to help him stand. "You can stay at my house."

Eddy smiled softly to himself and whispered. "Sure why not." And with that Eddy allowed himself to be lead onto double-d's door step where he sat finishing up his cigarette. Happy that double-d came back to him.


	10. Let Bigones be Bigones

_A/N: Last Chapter guys :3. Hope you guys liked the story... I know there are alot of untied knots but there is a sequal I'm working on as we speak ("Reach for the ed (stars)"... Its actually up already. Any ways... thanks to all who were loyal and stuck with me :)... even through my constant Vanishing acts. _

**Chapter 10: Let bigones be Bigones**

--

Alex gathered her remaining things and packed them into her suitcase. Not noticing her father walk up behind her quietly. "Where do you think you're going?"

Alex didn't look back but answered as she snapped her suitcase closed. "I'm going to the apartment building you've been having me run. I think it would be easier to run it from there.. It is what you wanted." But the real reason she was leaving was because everything around her reminded her of Jen. Even now she remembered the very first day they moved in. Jen was nervous their first day in the new huge house so she snuck into Alex's room. Jen spent the entire night talking about how excited she was about the new school, while all Alex wanted to do was sleep. At the time she ignored Jen in frustration. but if she had known, she would have listened to her talk, all night.

He father interrupted her sweet memories with his usual condescending tone. "It isn't because of that girl. Is it? I told you allowing her to stay with us was a bad Idea. and now you're throwing your whole life away. how can you be so stupid!"

Alex picked up her suitcase looking her father in the eyes, continuing with her usual emotionless expression, and tone. "Dad. It's not because of her." It was because of her. "I just really hate this town. too quiet. Any way, I'm doing what you want so why does it matter." She picked up her previously packed suitcase as well and walked towards the door.

Before she could make another step her father Gripped her arm tightly. "Listen, don't be an idiot. I wanted you to go to my University and you can't unless you finish High school. I can take away the building at any time you know that. LEAVING YOU OUT IN THE STREET!!"

Alex yanked her arm away and looked him straight in the eyes. "I know you would. But that's why I'm glad you had me sign that legal agreement." She pulled out the document from her bondage pant pocket and held it for him to see. "You thought It would be your way of binding me to what you wanted!" Turning it back to face her she read basis of the deal. "As father and care taker of this house hold, I agree to allowing the Orphan Jennifer Daniels to live with in my house hold as long as Alexandra Wellington my daughter takes Charge of Wellington Manor for 5 full years." She folded it up calmly. And placed it back into her pocket. "Little did you know it would back fire."

She could tell her father was enraged by her out smarting him. But to her surprise he smirked in victory. "Very well. If that is what you wish then you can have it for you're five years. but to make sure you see it my way I shall receive 85 of all rent and. If you can keep the building full for the remaining years you have. You can keep it in full and do what ever you wish with the money. But if I find that the amount you will give to me drops by even a dollar you shall be forced to get you're GED and go to my Alma-matar. And marry Thomas Herrington's Son... Other wise you will be kicked out into the street. Is it a deal?" He reached out his hand, preparing to bind the verbal contract. She placed her bag down and hesitated. She knew this was a trick. It would be impossible for any apartment building to fill up that quickly let alone retain tenets. Not with this faltering Economy. But she had no choice. She couldn't stand to remember Jen anymore the pain was too much. and this was her only way out.

Alex mustered up all her courage and grabbed his hand. "It is a deal. But when I do succeed you cannot go back on your word." She bent down and picked up he bags once again. "I shall send a truck for the rest of my things tomorrow."

He father nodded smugly. "If that is what you wish." He was so sure of victory. He always thought so little of her. Which though frustrating was the only hope she had of victory.

Alex placed her bag into the taxi trunk. And sighed, because though she wanted to say good bye, she knew it would be best if they just forgot her. She wasn't worth their grief. Jen was enough.And surely Jen's death would bring them back together. She could only hope they would be happy with out her. Because she knew she would never be able to be truly happy again. And that was the last thing they needed. Alex stood by the door and whispered "Good bye. I'll miss you all." Tears began to form in her eyes as she barely could whisper. "Especially you Ed." Alex slammed the door shut and motioned the taxi driver to drive.

Months pass and it is the day after graduation. All had forgotten the two girls, all but Double-d, Ed, and Eddy. Eddy sat spread across Ed's bed as he couldn't help but smile as Ed jumped up and down in joy as he received an acceptance to The Lady Angel's School for art. Ed was the last person any one would expect to go to college but there he stood. well jumped. "LOOK GUYS!!" Was all he kept yelling. Any other day Eddy would have knocked him out for giving him a head ache. But right now life was good. Though he would never fully be able to get over the scars this past year placed on him. Life just seemed to work out. Especially since Cindy went to jail for having sex with a minor. It was all over the news. It was great.

Since the night Double-d found him, he has been crashing on his couch. Though he had to hide him at first, Double-d finally confronted his parents. He stated something along the lines of. "You're never home. And I'll be the one to take care of him like a brother." That actually made him sound more like a pet. But hey he got to stay.

Eddy instead of continuing school got himself a job. He didn't want to be a burden and he wanted to move out after everyone graduated. After all since Double-d got accepted to the Best Medical School in the country, that was also quiet a drive from here, he would dorm. And he highly doubted his parents would allow him to stay after double-d moved out. But luckily both Ed and Double-d decided they would love to get an apartment too. And got part time jobs after school, to help save up. So instead of dorming, they were going to live with him. He couldn't help but feel like he was on cloud nine. Everything was great.

Double-d crawled down into the basement with another pair of bags. His face gleaming. He was just as eger to move out. He could tell by all the bags he had brought down with him. Today was the day. They had luckily found a place in the city. Thanks to Double-d, and it was a price they could afford. Brought down because of a student discount. He didn't know they did that. But who was he to complain.

They heard a honking out side as Sarah's shrill voice resonated. "Ed... The Cab is here... You and your stupid friends better go NOW!!"

Eddy rolled his eyes a picked up his duffel bag. "Eddy is that all you are bringing?" Eddy turned to find Double-d staring at him with those soft eyes of his. Double-d then bent down again trying to lift all his bags. Only to fall over. "Curse these weak arms."

Eddy laughed softly to himself and picked up two of his bags. "Come on sock head... Lumpy will get the rest... You are taking forever..." Double-d would always be the same weak little nerd he grew up with.

Double-d sighed softly to himself as he let the insult slide. He knew that was just eddy's prideful way of helping. Eddy had changed alot... More mature... selfless... "... Double-d... hurry up the sexy ladies in the city won't wait for me forever..." At least at some moments.

Ed smiled as he followed Eddy and double-d. Most of the bags on his back. He was so happy he missed this... the three of them would be together forever... and thats how it would stay forever.

Double-d sighed softly as he gazed longingly at the cul- de- sac. "This is the end of one chapter of our lives gentlemen... We shall take what we have learned here a use it to forge the rest of our lives."

Ed smiled tearing up. "Yeah..."

Eddy slamed the trunk closed and pushed Ed and double-d into the cab. "Yeah, Yeah, so sad... Lets just get out of this hell hole." With that Eddy sat himself down and sighed softly to himself. 'lets hope the rest of the story isn't as crapy.' With that the taxi pulled out and headed off to the city.

The End.

--

_second half is "Reach for the Ed (stars)"... Read it if you dare XP... and as always R&R._


End file.
